Through the Eyes of a Fan
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: collection of HnKnA oneshots. No.1 is a PeterxOC. Next I might do a JuliusxAlice read and review. NO FLAMES! ratings and pairings will vary.


A/n: Well, this is my latest! I was reading A New Type of Game (a good story, go check it out) by AnimelovingCat, and at the bottom of Chapter 12 (Nightmare's route, "Go after Alice") she said she had decided to do a one-shot challenge. I, already having ideas to do a collection of HnKnA one-shots, decided to accept. The ratings of each one-shot may vary, as will the pairing. (Some WILL BE YAOI! I may or may not do Yuri…) I will include OCs and maybe some faceless. This is my first one-shot, seeing as I normally prefer to do chapters, so I hope you all like these! Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Maybe it's good to let go…  
Pairing: Peter/OC  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: T  
Length: 1,074 words (author's notes not included)

* * *

I walked slowly down the halls of the castle, my dress swishing with each step. The sun was slowly setting, so I doubted that I would make it back to the Clock Tower before nightfall, even with the unpredictable time frames. As I passed by Peter's door, I stopped.

_Was that…crying?_ I leaned to the side, pressing my ear against the door. Yes, someone was crying in there.

_But, why would Peter be crying? What could have possibly happened?_ I clutched at my heart gently, memories of Alice's rejection to his love earlier that afternoon flooding through my head.

"Of course," I whispered, "I bet anyone would be crying after a rejection like that. And in public, too." Slowly, not even thinking about it, I knocked on his door.

"Peter?" I called. The crying stopped. "Peter, it's me, Kelsi. May I come in?" I heard a sniffle on the other side, then the door knob slowly turned. The door cracked open slightly, revealing Peter, puffy eyed and with tear stains running down his cheeks. I looked up into his ruby eyes, concern overflowing my emotions.

"Peter? Hun, are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head, his snowy bangs covering his eyes; I noticed his glasses were in the pocket of his jacket. He took a step back, holding his arm out to let me in his room. I stepped inside, taking his hand as I walked over to his bed. We sat on the edge, side by side.

"…She hates me..." he whispered, his hands clenching into fists; I could see tears forming in his eyes again. I held his arm with one hand, the other reaching to rub circles on his back gently.

"She doesn't _hate_ you, Peter," I replied, patting his arm, "She just…she just doesn't think your feelings are genuine." Peter lifted his head to look at me; his expression looked so desperate, so hurt, so….alone.

"Why?" He cried, grabbing my shoulders, "Why would she think that? I've told her so many times! I'd do anything for her! Why would she think that my feelings aren't genuine?" He shook my shoulders as he cried, before resting his head on my collarbone, sobbing into the cloth of my dress. I froze for a second, my heart racing.

_What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Looking down gently at Peter, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

_Why did I have to fall in love with you?_ I sighed. "One of my favorite teachers back home once said that 'I love you' are the easiest words you can say." He looked up at me, confusion swimming in his watery eyes.

"I mean, someone could say they love you a million times, and never even once truly mean it. Alice already had to deal with that with her ex, and I guess she just doesn't want to feel that pain again." Peter frowned lightly, tightening his hold around my waist.

"…Have you ever felt like that, Kelsi?" I looked away from him, past emotional pain choking me up. I pulled him closer, letting him rest his head on my shoulder.

"Yes." I whispered, clutching my chest tightly, "Back home." A face passed through my mind, _his_ face. I could see his icy blue eyes, covered slightly by his brown hair, along with that cocky smirk that looked so much like Ace's. I took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall.

"Kelsi?" I looked at Peter, "Did he...hurt you?" I looked away, biting my lower lip.

_Yes_, I wanted to say, but he couldn't know._ He hurt me so much. He said he loved me, and he broke my heart. He used me to get my best friend._ I could feel the tears falling now, treading slowly down my cheeks. I felt Peter's gloved hands cup my face, and could feel his gaze on my watery green eyes. I avoided his gaze, taking another shaky breath.

"Kelsi…" he whispered, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I turned my gaze to face him, only to feel his lips press against mine. A spark ran down my spine, and the next second, I had wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, and my fingers tangled themselves in his snowy locks. His arms grabbed at my hips, pulling me closer to him; I could've sworn I moaned then. We pulled apart after a moment, both panting lightly.

_Did he just kiss me?_ I thought, my common sense finally kicking in. I looked up at his eyes, blushing deeply at the glazed look I saw in his eyes.

_Why is looking at me like that? _I thought, my hands shaking. I felt Peter take my hands in his, bringing them to hold his face. He looked at me again, the glazed look replaced by a look I couldn't recognize.

"Kelsi," he whispered, bringing my hands to his chest as he kissed my forehead. I looked back up at him.

"W-What is it, Peter?" I asked him, gently gripping the material of his shirt. He rested his forehead on mine; I could feel his warm breath fan across my face.

"I think your teacher was right," he replied, "I don't think I _truly_ meant that I loved Alice…" My eyes widened, and I leaned back a bit to look deeper into his eyes; I could see so many emotions swirling through his crimson irises, he was almost like an open book.

"What do you mean, Peter?" He smiled gently at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He leaned close to me, so our lips were only millimeters apart.

"I think it's _you_ that I'm really in love with, Kelsi…" he whispered, pressing his soft lips to mine again. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest.

_He…He _loves _me, too?_ I smiled into the kiss, hugging myself tighter to him. I felt the spark run along my entire nerve system.

_The hole in my heart…I can feel it healing…_ I thought back on _him_, and how much it had hurt when he left me. Being with Peter, I felt so _whole_. I felt the bad memories, memories of _his_ face, slipping from my mind; I could feel myself letting go.

And for once, I couldn't have cared less.

* * *

A/n: Well, there you have it. I think I'll do a JuliusxAlice one-shot next, and I'll make it even longer, I promise! I'll update this (and my other stories) soon!

Xoxo,

H. E. Vaughn

(a.k.a. The Nightopian Princess)


End file.
